


Shakespeare and the Senshi: Trifles as Light as Air

by TheDrifter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Jealousy, Manipulation, Othello - Freeform, References to Shakespeare, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sailor Senshi adaptation of Shakespeare's Othello - Ami is a good girl. Sad, insecure, kind and helpful. No one would ever suspect her of doing anything dishonest would they? Too bad she is not who she is. What plot is she up to? Story set at the end of Season 2, after the R breakup and makeup, but before the start of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare and the Senshi: Trifles as Light as Air

**Author's Note:**

> 04/23/2016 - Good day, dear readers. In honour of 400 years of the Bard, William Shakespeare, our story for you today is a Senshi adaptation of the Tragedy of Othello, starring Mamoru as Othello and Ami as Iago.
> 
> Or
> 
> Ami is a good girl. Sad, insecure, honest and helpful. No one would ever suspect her of doing anything questionable would they? Too bad she is not who she is.
> 
> Story is set at the end of Season 2, after the R breakup and makeup, but before the start of Season 3.

_Thursday evening 8:30 pm_

_Tsukino Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. Tsukino Usagi._

There that looked right. Ami closed the notebook on the page she was just scribbling on. Dozens of ' _Tsukino Usagi''s_ disappeared from sight.

Perfect timing too. It had been 3 hours since she'd spoken with Minako, 35 minutes at 350 degrees and 10 minutes since Mako's baking class ended. Yes. the doorbell should ring any minute now.

_Ding dong!_

There she was. Right on time.

"Mako-chan! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Mako held out a box of cookies proudly.

"Here Ami-chan. These are for you!"

Ami smiled shyly at her best friend.

"Thank you Mako. This is really sweet of you."

"Nonsense. When I heard from Minako that you were having a bad day, cookies seemed like a good idea. I know how you need cheering up sometimes."

"Mako-chan, you are the best person I know. Thank you again."

"No problem, your condo was on my way home from baking class. It was no trouble at all."

"Still. I really appreciate it. Oh! By the way, I have plans to see a movie with Rei on Saturday afternoon. I thought perhaps you'd like to come?"

"Hey yeah! That sounds like fun. I'd love to. Well, I guess I should get going now. School night tomorrow right? Good night Ami-chan! I hope you feel better."

"I already do. Goonight Mako-chan!"

Ami shut the door as Mako left. The false smile fell away the moment she was alone. She was not what she appeared to be. She never really was. Unlike all her friends, Ami was never the one to wear her heart on her sleeve. That's what made her so effective. She was capable of things that none of the other Senshi would or could do.

Monstrous things that needed to be dragged out into the light of day.

Maybe it was for love, or for duty? Either way, it didn't matter. Ami thought of Prince Endymion embracing Princess Serenity. The black of his cape against the brilliant white of her dress.

Her resolve hardened.

The box of cookies felt heavy in Ami's hand as she reviewed her plans once again.

* * *

_Friday afternoon 3:30pm – Hikawa Jinja._

"Thanks Rei! I'll get this to Mako as soon as possible."

"No problem Ami, you're doing me the favour after all. You can tell Mako that she really doesn't have to bake me cookies every time she wants to borrow a manga. Not that I am complaining...these are delicious"

Ami handed the box of cookies to Rei and accepted a manga in exchange.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I may have accidentally told Usagi that Mako made cookies for you. I imagine that she'll be by after our study session today. Don't tell her I told you please? I don't want her to be angry. On that note, I am running late. See you around Rei-chan! Don't forget, we are still on for that movie tomorrow 1pm yes?"

Ami ran off. Rei shrugged and resumed sweeping the steps. Her blue haired friend was an absolute genius, but sometimes, she was so insecure it was funny. Rei didn't think it was possible for Usagi to ever be mad at Ami.

Oh well. She respected Ami enough to do as she asked, even though Ami ought to know better.

* * *

_Friday afternoon 5:00pm – Usagi's house._

"Here Usagi-chan...this is the poem we are studying for English Literature tomorrow. If you copy it out, that should help you understand it better ne?"

"Ami-chan! I thought we were done studying for the day!"

"This one is important. Please Usagi? Do it for me. I think this will really help you in the long run."

"Ok Ami-chan. I trust you. You'd never steer me wrong."

Ami smiled placidly as watched Usagi copy the words of the poem. Soon Usagi was deeply engrossed in the task.

She didn't notice at all when Ami slipped her hand into Usagi's backpack and stole her favourite pink pen.

Soon, everything would be in place.

"There! All done!"

Ami took the worksheet and looked it over. Usagi did a good job for once. Ami felt guilty for lying to her.

"Oh, no. Usagi-chan. There is an error in the fourth line here."

"Awwww...but I have to go! I have plans with Mamo-chan!"

Ami frowned. Usagi's response was instantaneous.

"Ami-chan, is something wrong?"

Ami looked away.

"No, not with me. With Rei. She seemed somewhat upset earlier. I couldn't figure out why. I was hoping you go see her. I tried to cheer her up, but I'm very good at that. I think she just needs some company. "

"Oh! In that case. I should go see her first. I'll just call Mamo-chan and tell him I'm running late."

"Would you? Thank you Usagi. That makes me feel better too...Here, why don't you take my copy of the poem. I have it memorized already anyways."

"Thanks Ami-chan! You're so helpful! You're the best!"

"Anything for you Usagi."

Ami nodded and passed Usagi her personal worksheet. The things she did for love.

* * *

_Saturday 4:00 pm – Crown Fruit Parlour_

The movie was fun, but Ami couldn't really focus on the plot or the characters. She had her own plot to deal with.

They were at the Crown Fruit Parlour now. Rei and Mako were happily chatting about the movie they just saw, but Ami wasn't listening. She was pretending to read. In reality, she was looking out the window - more specifically looking into cafe reflected in the window. She had a good view of the Fruit Parlour's front door from her angle.

Ami was expecting someone. Timing was critical.

She checked her watch discreetly. 4:00pm. Where was Mamoru?

Ah, there he was. Ami saw the door automatically open and reveal Mamoru wearing his usual green jacket.

It was time to join the conversation with her friends.

"So Rei, what did you think of the romance scene in the swimming pool?"

Ami knew that her soft-spoken voice wouldn't reach Mamoru's ears. She also knew the same couldn't' be said of Rei's confident and self assured opinion. She was counting on it.

* * *

_Saturday 4:00 pm – Crown Fruit Parlour_

Mamoru was lost in thought as he walked into the Crown Fruit Parlour. It was rather unusual for Ami of all people to request to see him so urgently, but she sounded serious. She only ever sounded like that when Usagi was involved. At first, he was concerned, but then Ami revealed she only needed his help with translating some ancient Babylonian text. Whatever she was working on, it seemed interesting – it was nice to have a friend with similar interests. Mamoru was happy to help.

That brought him to the Fruit Parlour today. Mamoru looked around. Meet here at 4pm Ami had said. It was unlike her to be late.

Oh, wait, no. She was here already. Ami was sitting at a table with Rei and Makoto.

Mamoru approached the table to greet the girls. Rei was talking now, and no one was paying any attention to his approach.

He was about to interrupt the conversation when he caught the tail end of what Rei was saying.

"...It was beautiful. Honestly, the flowing blonde hair all over the place. How sexy was that? "

What did Rei just say? Flowing blonde hair? He pictured odangoes.

No, that was ridiculous. Mamoru wondered where he got that idea from. Maybe he was just a little sensitive from Usagi's last minute cancellation of their dinner last night. She had something she needed to take care of.

Something to do with Rei...

"Oh! Mamoru-san!"

Ami turned in her seat to greet him. As she turned, she knocked over the bookbag lying next to her.

"Shimatta! Rei! I'm so sorry!"

Mamoru knelt to help the girls pick up the scattered books and stationary.

"Mamoru-san! Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here?'

Rei's words were polite, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Mamoru sighed internally. Maybe he deserved this after how he'd been treating Usagi these past few months.

He was about to answer when Ami cut him off. She was blushing hard the way she often does.

"I can explain. I asked him out."

"You Ami-chan?"

"What! Oh! No no! Not like that. I needed some help with translating an ancient Babylonian mathematical text and I remembered that Mamoru had some experience with cuneiform..."

"Sounds interesting! I love ancient writings. Too bad I have to get going. I need to be home for the 5 o'clock ceremony as usual."

Makoto stood up as well.

"Ehhhh...this is all over my head. I'll come with you Rei.. We take the same bus anyways. See you around Ami-chan! "

Rei and Makoto waved farewell and left the cafe. Mamoru took the seat recently vacated by Rei.

"Wow. One might think they were avoiding me or something...Sorry. Perhaps I am just being over sensitive today. So Ami-chan, what is this text that you were having difficulty with? I admit, I was surprised to get a call from you requesting my assistance last night."

"Nothing wrong with asking for help when needed Mamoru-san...shimatta!"

Ami reached under the table.

"Looks like we missed one. This must have fallen out from Rei's bag earlier."

Ami tossed a manga onto the table with a sigh.

"Usagi and Rei. Always reading manga together instead of studying...terrible."

Mamoru chuckled. He recognized the book. Usagi was laughing about it all last week.

He picked up the manga and leafed through it idly. Right there on the book liner in a graceful script. ' _Property of Hino Rei'_ . The girl was rather possessive of her property wasn't she?

A folded note fell out from between the pages unexpectedly. Shoot. That was probably a bookmark or something. He picked it up to put back into the book when he noticed it was a note written in Usagi's handwriting.

Strange. It was a poem. A love poem. Signed by Usagi in her favourite lurid pink ink pen.

_...One shade the more, one ray the less_  
_Had half impair'd the nameless grace_  
_Which waves in every raven tress_  
_Or softly lightens o'er her face,_  
_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_  
_How pure, how dear, their dwelling place_

- _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

'Raven tresses...falling o'er her face'. Mamoru's blood ran cold.

Usagi. His Usako. Was writing love poems for someone else.

Rei.

Ami's delicate voice interrupted his shock.

"Mamoru-san. Are you ok?"

"Ami-chan. I'm sorry. This is really not a good time. I have to go..."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I don't know. I just need to see Usagi right now."

"She's on her way here as far as I know. Didn't you have plans with her after we were done here?"

"Oh. Yes. That's correct. Thank you Ami. You're always so helpful."

"That's who I am."

They sat together in silence. Mamoru read the poem on the page over and over. Raven tresses. Tsukino Usagi. Raven tresses. Tsukino Usagi. The silvery clink of metal on glass as Ami stirred her coffee seemed to pace his echoing thoughts.

Raven tresses. Tsukino Usagi.

_clink clink clink_

The sound was driving him crazy. Why the hell was Ami stirring a black coffee anyways? It was like she was deliberately giving him no peace.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ami-chan. Does Usagi love me?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could consider how childish and immature the question was. Of course Usagi loved him. They were destined to be together. He knew that fact as well as he knew the beat of his own heart.

Still, the seed of doubt had been planted. He expected Ami to say 'yes! Of course she loves you!' or some variation of that fact. Instead, she acted the gardener and watered the seed further.

"I'm not sure Mamoru-san. How do you define love?"

"Love is trust. Love is being there for each other, protecting and supporting each other. Love is searching for that one person you want to build your future with."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Mamoru debated whether or not he could trust Ami with his discovery. She was reasonable, and rational. She would understand.

"Ami, you know her as well as anyone. You are smart and insightful. Do you think Usagi is cheating on me? I know I'm not the most beautiful person, I don't always say the most appropriate things, or do the right thing... "

"Is that what you are worried about?"

"No! If she is cheating on me, then there is no such thing as love. I won't believe it."

"So why are you asking me?"

"Dammit Ami, just answer the question! I need to know because I love her even though I don't deserve her!"

"Usagi: A mind at peace with all below, a heart who's love is innocent. You know she could never cheat on you."

Wait...Ami. That's impossible. Why did you just quote that poem?"

Ami reached across the table and took the folded note with the incriminating poem from Mamoru's hands.

"Lord Byron. ' _She Walks in Beauty'_. A very romantic poem is it not?"

Ami took out a pen – Mamoru recgonized Usagi's favourite pink pen with a start - and signed the top of the page. She turned the paper back to Mamoru so he could read it.

\- _Tsukino Usagi_.

"Her signature isn't difficult to imitate. Forgive me Mamoru-san. I had to know. I needed to know who you were. I have my answer now."

The pieces fell into place.

"Ami... I thought we were friends. Why would you do this to me?"

Ami weighed her words carefully before she spoke.

"I will explain this only once. After today, I'll never speak of this again. I did all this because of how you treated her these past few months. You left her alone, and then you were just so cold to her. You broke her heart Mamoru-san."

"I had my reasons."

"Yes, you explained. The dreams. You broke up with her to save her. Did it ever occur to you that you didn't need to deal with things all by yourself? Usagi had the same dream as you did, but instead of trying to deal with it alone, she turned to you. How did you respond? You literally shoved her out your front door. You didn't trust her Mamoru. You were cruel and you hurt Usagi. I can't stand that.

Mamoru stared at Ami in shock. He never knew she was capable of such viciousness. The worst part of her attack was that she was _right._

"Your coldness hurt her, but it never once dimmed her love for you. Usagi has given her heart and soul to you Mamoru. She loves you, perhaps not wisely, but she loves you well. As her friend, I need to know that you are worthy of that."

"So what? This was all a test?"

"Yes. You saw what I wanted you to see. Meaningless coincidences linked together in your mind to become a new an inescapable truth. I needed to know how you would react. Beware Mamoru-san, jealousy is the green eyed monster. It is born of love but it can consume you utterly if you allow it. Like your future self said, there will be more crises in your future. You will be no match if your love is fickle and insecure. Staying together just for destiny, for the kid. That isn't enough. I needed to know your love was stronger. I needed to know that you understood what love was."

Ami was right, but Mamoru was still bitter about the lesson and how it was delivered. What right did Ami have to judge him?

"Get off your high horse Ami. What do you know of love?"

"I know that love can fail. I'm living proof of that. I like you Mamoru-san. I really do, but your actions over the past few months... I would not want your love for Usagi to survive the apocalypse, and then fail in simple every day life. There will be other obstacles in your relationship. Not as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, or Serenity and Endymion. As Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. Your reaction when you thought she might love someone else...well, now I know you will never take her love for granted again. "

"Everything that happened these past few days. You set it all up. No one else knew? How did you do all this?"

"You are all such good people by nature. Open and trusting. None of you suspect that I could be anything different. Simply put, I took advantage of everyone's trust. Good Ami. Helpful Ami. Trustworthy Ami. How could I be plotting something when all I do is try to help others? Even you believed I was helping you, listening to your concerns, until I told you the truth. Maybe one day, heaven will judge the righteousness of my actions. Until then, love her and cherish her. She is your partner. An equal. Treat her as such. That's all I wanted. Just remember. We like you Mamoru-san, but we love her. If you ever hurt her again the way you did..."

As if Ami had planned it all along, Usagi arrived at the Fruit Parlour at that moment. Mamoru looked at the love of his life with newfound appreciation.

Ami tossed a few yen on the table and left without finishing her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the story! Someone had to yell at Mamoru at the end of season 2...  
> Cheers to you dear readers, and cheers the Bard, 400 years gone today and yet, still everywhere.
> 
> List of Players:
> 
> Mamoru - Othello  
> Ami - Iago  
> Rei - Michael Cassio  
> Usagi - Desdemona  
> Makoto - Emilia  
> Minako - Not appearing in this story very much :(, but could have been a perfect Bianca.


End file.
